Duchess
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* A couple of months have passed since "Retaliation." Keith's shoulders still pain him and Dr. Canalor has a treatment on Farnell that can help. The only problem with the visit is that Farnell is home to Duchess Mariah who flirted outrageoulsy with Keith in "Hidden Hearts." What will the Duchess do and how will Allura respond?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple...

* * *

**Chapter One**

Coran closed the video feed and leaned back in his chair. He would have to figure out the best way to present this to the Queen. She would be extremely hesitant, if not outright hostile, at the proposal he would be making. However, there was the health of the prince consort to think about, and he knew that she would do anything to speed up his healing process. Yes, that is the approach he would have to take. A visit to Farnell would benefit Arus with trade negotiations and it would benefit Keith with access to some rehabilitation techniques that they didn't have access to on Arus. His decision was made; he would visit the Queen now before she left her office for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Allura stood at the floor to ceiling window in her royal office. She stretched a little and leaned up against the transparent material. It wasn't the most beautiful day on Arus; the heat and humidity from the day had caused large cumulonimbus clouds to form. Late afternoon thunderstorms would be a given today she thought, noticing the dark, heavy underbellies of the clouds. Well, at least Black Lion should like this since his element was lightning. The first droplets started hitting the window as she heard the knock at her open door.

Coran saw her at the window and watched at the rain started running down the window. A flash of lightning appeared behind the Queen as she moved toward him. Not the most auspicious start to his proposal.

"Coran! Come in. Is there a new item of business?"

Allura's tone was pleasant, so Coran harbored hope that the weather outside was not indicative of her mood.

Keying the panel to close the door, he turned back to her. "In a way… I just got off a video call with Dr. Canalor-"

A smile lit up Allura's face as she interrupted. "How is he? Is he enjoying his new position? He's been there about six weeks hasn't he?" The questions sped out of her mouth, and she didn't provide much opportunity for answers until she stopped to take a breath.

Chuckling, Coran held up both hands in mock surrender. "Just give me a moment, my Queen." He watched with humor as she sat in a chair across from him and then folded her hands in a picture of royal patience. "He is doing quite well and he thanks you and the prince consort for providing him with such wonderful references so that he could get the position. He says it is a dream job." Coran was feeling even better as he watched the broad smile form upon Allura's lips. Maybe there wouldn't be any opposition at all to his proposal. "He has indeed been there for over a month, which leads me to the reason for his call…"

Sensing his hesitation, Allura prompted him. "And that reason would be…"

"Dr. Canalor says that Farnell has a treatment that would aid the prince consort in getting full range of motion back in his shoulders-"

Allura's eyes lit up and once again she interrupted Coran. "Oh, Coran! That's wonderful! You know Keith is still not at 100%, and it's driving him crazy. When will Dr. Canalor be able to come?"

Coran desperately wanted to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants, but instead placed them firmly on his knees. "Dr. Canalor can't come here." He watched as her eyes started to narrow. "The treatment could be done here, but the facility that will be most useful is on Farnell. The prince consort would need to go to Farnell for two weeks to complete the process." He stopped at this point and waited. The silence stretched across the room to him as the thunder rumbled in the background.

The queen's voice was pleasant, but her words came from between gritted teeth. "Coran… I appreciate the offer, but there is no way in hell that I'm sending my husband near that bi-"

Coran jumped in quickly at this point and lifted a hand to stay her words. "My Queen, I'm not suggesting that Keith go alone. You and Prince Cardin got along quite well and spoke of trade negotiations at the ball. I thought you might be able to use the time there as part of a diplomatic event." Relief flooded him as he saw Allura visibly relax. "I know that Prince Cardin's sister was a little… forward in her attention to the commander." Coran saw her bristle and continued despite her non-verbal cues. "Allura, she had no idea that you and Keith were involved. She just saw him as a very attractive target."

Groaning in frustration, Allura reluctantly responded. "I know, Coran. I know that she didn't know. The only thing is I don't know that he being married would stop her from trying again." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "I don't have any doubt that Keith would rebuff her, but I don't think he should have to go through that when he's recovering."

Coran was thinking that things were moving in the right direction until she spoke again.

"I'd just really hate to create an intergalactic scene by kicking her ass for touching my husband."

Laughter and shock vied equally in Coran's mind as he listened to the rude language coming from the queen's mouth. Finally, mirth won out and he couldn't contain his laughter.

Allura opened one eye and looked at Coran speculatively. "Do you doubt that I could do it, Coran?"

Getting his laughter under control, he responded honestly. "No, my Queen. I have no doubt at all. I know that you are quite capable of 'kicking anyone's ass' that touches Keith. Male or female."

With a firm, confident nod of her head, she opened both eyes and sat up with a sigh. "You and Dr. Canalor are right. Keith should go. It would be childish of me to deny him a chance for faster healing due to my jealousy." She looked at Coran and arched an eyebrow as she said, "Is there any chance that Keith will let Lance accompany us to Farnell?"

Laughing, Coran shook his head. "I'm sure he will not, my Queen. You know that he will want Lance to stay here, and most likely Hunk and Pidge as well. Although I'm sure that Hunk and Pidge wouldn't have been much help in what you were planning."

Allura's face turned a bright pink. She had opened up this line of conversation, so she should have been prepared for his answer. After all, he was correct. It was just… If Lance went, he might distract Duchess Mariah from her husband as he had done at the ball. Using her friend as a sexual object in this manner, however, made her face darken further with shame.

Coran leaned forward and patted her knee. "Don't think twice about it. I'm sure that the Lt. would completely understand."

She just gave him a nod before saying, "I'll talk to Keith and I'll let you know when we can leave. If you would coordinate things with Dr. Canalor, I'll work with Prince Cardin's people to plan the diplomatic side of the trip."

"Of course, your Highness. You know this is the right decision for you and Keith." Coran stood and moved toward the door. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back to her and said, "You know, it's possible you won't even see the duchess during your stay."

Allura didn't say anything as she watched Coran leave, but her thoughts were moving at lightning speed. Out loud she said, "Fat chance of that." Her thoughts drifted back to the ball on Arus and the various things that Mariah had said… asking her if she had taken Keith as a lover… offering to barter sexual favors for equipment… and finally, basically telling Keith that she was going to pursue him. Of course, Coran was correct. The ball occurred before it was known that Keith was courting her. It was possible that Mariah would behave differently now that Keith was a married man. However, she just didn't believe it in her heart. She saw the way that woman looked at him. No. Mariah wouldn't give up that easily. Getting up from the seating area, Allura went over to the com unit and placed a call to Nanny. There was sure to be a ball during their stay and numerous diplomatic dinners. She planned on being dressed so that Keith wouldn't be able to look at anyone but her. After speaking with Nanny, she was off to find Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Keith closed his eyes in frustration as he leaned his forehead against the punching bag. It had been several months since he had returned from his captivity at the hands of Lotor. Knowing that the body had to heal and actually living with the process were two totally different things. For over a month, he had been limited in his physical activity because of his injuries; now that he was allowed to return to his normal routine, he found that he was still having problems with his shoulders. Anger and frustration knit his brow as he remembered the agony that he felt when Lotor had dislocated them. Dr. Gorma warned him that he might not get the full range of motion back. He just hadn't believed him.

Walking into the gym, Allura let her eyes immediately find Keith. Even without speaking to him, she could feel his frustration. She was still watching him when Hunk walked over.

"He's okay, Princess." Hunk glanced over his shoulder at his commanding officer as he continued, "Just having a little problem with his shoulders, but he's fine." Seeing Allura smile, he walked away.

Thinking to herself, she reasoned, _No Hunk, he's not fine. He doesn't think he can protect me while he's not 100%._ Well, she would be able to remedy that. Inner warmth began in her chest as she thought about what the treatment would mean to him. With that thought in mind, she actually began to look forward to the trip.

Keith was still leaning against the bag when he heard steps approaching. It was probably just one of the guys wanting to give him a jab about hugging the punching bag for so long. "Just cut the crap. I'm fine. My shoulder just-" Finally turning around, his eyes widened as he cut his words off in mid-sentence. "Um, Allura. I wasn't expecting you." Turning, he walked over to a station to remove the gloves he wore and buy himself some time. _Damn it. _He thought to himself, he should have checked to see who it was before saying anything. _Worry. That's what she'll do, now that I mentioned my shoulder._

Allura watched him walk away. She knew that he would have never said anything about his shoulder if he had known it was her. Protecting her was what he did, even when she didn't want it or need it. Following him to the station, she began her proposition for the trip. "Keith, I came here to discuss a diplomatic trip with you." She saw him look at her with surprise and interest, so she continued. "I would be handling some trade negotiations while you received some new advanced therapy for your shoulders."

Keith dropped the gloves onto the table and leaned back against it. "Really? Has some crackpot talked you into some supposed treatment to help me? It's probably just a bunch of crap in order to get something out of Arus." He saw her frown, but he didn't back down. He wouldn't let her concern for him lead them into the greedy hands of crackpot physicians who said they could work miracles. They had already had several solicitations for that and he had shot them all down. "I'm not going." Crossing his arms, he waited for her counter.

Frowning at him, Allura placed her hands on her hips and said, "Okay, I'll tell _Dr. Canalor_ that you consider him a crackpot and to take his treatment options and shove them." She turned to leave, but smiled as he grabbed her arm.

Keith turned Allura back around and looked into her eyes. "Dr. Canalor has a treatment?"

Smiling broadly at him, she happily responded, "Yes, Keith. He called and spoke with Coran this morning. He proposes that we make a two week trip to Farnell where I can negotiate with Prince Cardin and he can provide you with the treatment."

The happiness in Keith faded as he noted, "Two weeks? That's a pretty long time." Running a hand through his hair, he kept on, "It's just too long to leave Arus exposed."

"Keith, we'll contact Pollux. They can have their fleet on standby. Lotor isn't around and except for that one attack, Doom has been pretty quiet. If we can get your shoulders back to normal, I think it's worth the small risk."

What she said made sense. He just didn't feel that he was able to protect her as he should with the way his body felt. However, there was another issue with the destination. "Farnell. You are willing to take _me_ to Farnell?"

Blushing slightly, Allura raised her chin. "I don't have anything to be concerned about, do I, _Husband_?"

He surprised her by reaching out and pulling her into his arms. His mouth slanted across hers with his tongue tracing her lower lip. Keith pulled her tighter as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. A cry of "Get a room!" broke them apart as Keith yelled back, "Hey! This is our castle, so any room we want is ours!"

Laughing, she pounded on his back until he released her. She drew a deep breath at the intense look he gave her as she backed away.

"I told you at the ball that I have no interest in Mariah. It doesn't matter to me what she suggests or proposes. I don't want anyone but you, and you know it."

Smiling at him, she said, "You're right, I know it. I just wish that she knew it too. But I just know she's going to put you in an awkward situation at least once."

"Allura. The important thing is that you know nothing will happen with her. If you find her touching me, kissing me, or anything else, you have to know that it's all on her side… her manipulation of the situation. Don't believe it." His tone was very serious. He wouldn't put it past Mariah to maneuver him into a compromising situation. Allura just had to know it wasn't real.

Allura's tone was hard as she responded. "Well, you should just know that if I find her… touching you, kissing you, or anything else, I'm going to kick her ass." She was rewarded by the surprised widening of Keith's eyes. "I know you would never betray me, but she'll regret the moment she decided to lay a hand on you. You. Are. Mine."

Taken aback by the passion and intensity in his wife's tone and words, he just stared at her for a minute. What she said and the way she was looking at him made his blood start to heat up. Reaching out, he pulled her to him and kissed her again. When he pulled back, he said huskily, "What you said, that was really… hot… wow… I think we need to go find that room. Now." With that, he pulled his smiling wife out of the gym and down the hall toward their quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Two weeks later…

Keith set the auto-pilot on Black and then moved to the back of the cockpit to sit in the makeshift seating area that he and Allura had fixed for the trip. It wouldn't be the most comfortable trip, but it would only be four hours in the Lion at max speed. As a group, they had determined that it would be best for the Queen and the Prince Consort to travel by Lion for safety. A maid and two security guards were sent ahead with a shuttle containing their clothing. They would already have things unpacked by the time the Arusian monarchs arrived. The shuttle's max speed was much slower than the Lion, taking them eight hours to reach Farnell. The speed of the Lion cut down on the chance of being intercepted, and even if they were, Keith would have all the weapons of the Lion at his disposal.

Dropping to the floor onto the cushion opposite Allura, he put a hand unconsciously up to this right shoulder before noticing her gaze. Once he was aware of it, he dropped his hand immediately.

Cocking her head to the side and reaching out to put a hand on his leg, she said, "You don't have to do that you know. It's okay to let me know you are in pain."

His hand reached out to cover hers as he replied, "You blame yourself too much as it is for what happened. I hate that my injuries keep reminding you of something that isn't your fault."

Allura saw the concern in his eyes as he spoke. What he said was true. She had a pain in her heart every time she saw him wince or grab for one shoulder or the other. It seemed that his right shoulder was in worse shape than his left, but she knew they both hurt.

"You can't deny that you feel guilty, can you?"

Looking down at his hand over hers, she shook her head no. She moved her hand from beneath his and began moving it up and down his leg. It just felt nice to her, but suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing, Allura?"

Looking slightly perplexed, she said, "What do you mean?"

Keith's tone dropped as he slid forward to close the gap between them. "I mean that you touching me like that makes me want to do this." Pulling her to him, he initiated a passionate kiss as his hand traveled over her body.

Slightly breathless when they parted, she asked, "How much time until we reach Farnell?"

The passionate blaze left his eyes and he laughed as he saw a pout form on her lips. "About three and a half hours. And yes, I know that is plenty of time. However-"

Allura broke in. "I know, I know. Commander mode has kicked in. 'Safety first. We need to be alert.'"

Laughing at her impersonation of him, he said, "Well, yeah. Right now I'm your commander, not your husband."

He saw a look of mischief come into her eyes as she leaned forward, stopping just before kissing his lips. "Well, it felt like my husband was kissing me just a minute ago." And then she sat back without touching her lips to his. She was rewarded by his pout. He might like to pull that 'commander mode' stuff on her, but she now had a whole different level of ammo to keep him on his toes. "It's feeling a little warm in here isn't it?" Reaching up, she unbuttoned her blouse down far enough to give him an eyeful. She smiled at the power she had without having to do anything.

Eyes glued to her cleavage, he had to shake his head. Standing up, his clothing felt tight and uncomfortable. "Um, I think I need to monitor the readings for a bit."

Allura smiled as she watched him go. Buttoning her blouse, she softly said, "Right, you may be commander, and not husband right now. However, you're all male."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Keith landed Black Lion near the royal palace of Prince Cardin and King Rubal, he and Allura had their public faces ready to go. They knew there would probably run into some paparazzi during their stay. Their quick marriage had been enough to ignite a firestorm of chatter and gossip. Add to that his abduction, torture, and rescue, and you had the perfect recipe for people wanting information and pictures.

As they readied to leave the Lion, Allura took Keith's arm but held him back when he would have moved them to the exit. "Are you okay?"

Looking at her concerned face, he patted the hand on his arm as he said, "I'm fine. Dealing with reporters and photographers has never been my thing, you know."

"I know. Just let me take the lead. This is where training as a princess comes in handy." Smiling, she pulled him toward the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Prince Cardin led them into the palace proper, he apologized. "I'm so sorry, your Majesties. The amount of people wanting to cover your mission here was more than we expected. I hope the crush along the receiving line wasn't too much."

Keith had been totally overwhelmed by the crowd, but Allura took it all in stride. She was the one that spoke to Cardin. "It's fine, Prince Cardin. I'm sure that it's something we'll just have to get used to for awhile." Darting a glance to her frowning spouse, she added, "As someone trained to handle such events, it isn't unusual. However, for certain military commanders," and she squeezed his arm here, "it can be a bit… overwhelming."

Realizing that she was teasing him, Keith retorted, "Give me a battle any day. At least I know how to fight back in that situation." Looking at Prince Cardin, he asked, "Do they always ask such personal questions?" Keith thought back to a few of the questions that had been hurled in his direction,and he felt the heat move to his face.

Chuckling as he saw the military man blush, the prince replied, "I'm afraid so, Commander. There are always one or two that want, shall we say, intimate details of your life." At this point they had reached a room with a bank of elevators, and he stopped. Cardin pointed to a young woman with the group and said, "Laura will take you to your rooms to freshen up and settle in. I figured that tonight you might like to have a quiet meal in your rooms. We can start negotiations tomorrow."

Allura was relieved at the respite. "That sounds wonderful, Prince Cardin."

Giving them a knowing look, he added, "Dr. Canalor said that he would like to pay you a visit this evening if that is permissible."

Keith's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful. Please tell him to come by whenever he can." Keith was thankful for the prince's discretion. While his treatment was a main reason for the visit to Farnell, they didn't want it to be the focus of the trip in the public's eyes. Therefore, his medical treatment would not be brought up in public areas.

The young couple, along with Laura, entered the elevator and made their way to their room. Laura instructed them on all the features of the room and the com system. While she was speaking, the rest of the Arusian party arrived. Once Laura left, Keith and Allura gave out directions to the staff and then plopped down on a plush couch facing a picture window. Looking at the view together, they snuggled on the couch.

"You know, I think we will have a good time on this trip," Keith said as he pulled her close.

Not saying anything in return, Allura just held him tightly and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Keith carefully moved out from under a sleeping Allura and walked to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by the sight of the tall blue Drule doctor, Canalor. Keith pulled him inside for a big hug, but indicated that they needed to be quiet. Beckoning him to follow, Keith moved into an adjoining room and softly closed the door behind them. Slapping Canalor on the arm again, Keith smiled broadly and said, "It's great to see you again, Doc! Are they treating you well?" Together they moved over to the small sitting area in this room.

His taller frame was slightly too large for the human sized furniture, but Canalor didn't look as if he minded. "They are treating me wonderfully. I couldn't ask for a better work environment." The doc eyed Keith cautiously as he asked, "And how about yourself, Commander? How are you doing?" He was watching closely for signs of evasion.

Letting out a deep breath, Keith let his tall frame fall back into the chair. Looking Canalor in the eye, he told him the truth. "My wounds have healed and the scars are almost at the point where Dr. Gorma will perform the treatment to remove or lighten them. Right now, they look pretty vivid. Internally, all is well… except for my shoulders." His eyes bore into Canalor's. "When Lotor was torturing me, I remember you saying that I could lose the function of my shoulders." He looked down. "I have avoided asking Gorma if I would ever be back to 100%. I've been too afraid of the answer." Looking back at the man that had kept him alive, he said, "Tell me, Canalor. I'm ready to hear it now."

Canalor broke into a smile. "Dr. Gorma sent me your medical files as requested, and I would have already told you if we'd be unable to improve your condition." Cocking his head to the side, he said, "You know that for a non-fighting person, your current level of function would seem absolutely normal and fine."

"But I am a fighting person and I don't know when I'll be placed in a hand to hand combat situation where a shoulder injury could cause me to lose. I need to be the best I can be," Keith responded through gritted teeth.

"I understand Keith. I'm certain we'll be able to get you back to close to 100%. I wouldn't be able to make you that promise if Lotor had done what he wanted. However, the treatment facility here is incredible. Because of the nature of your injury, and the treatment, I can promise you that." Waving a finger at him, he added, "But only if you follow my directions."

Giving him a smile in return, Keith said, "I promise to follow your orders. What do I need to do first?"

"Come to see me tomorrow morning after breakfast. Dress casual, as I'll be running some tests of my own. If all goes well with the tests, we'll start the treatments tomorrow."

"Sounds great, doctor." Keith stood and motioned Canalor to do the same. "Now let's go wake up my wife. She will be ticked at me if she doesn't get a chance to talk to you." With that, Keith and Canalor moved back into the main suite to wake Allura. Keith's thoughts had already turned to the treatment and getting back what he had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Three days later…_

Keith walked into the large room containing the swimming pool. For the moment, he was the only one there. This pool was located next to the medical facility and was used not for recreation, but for rehabilitation. It wasn't unusual for it to be empty. Three days ago, he had begun his shoulder treatment. It consisted of some oral medicines, some shots, and spending about an hour lying on a table with a specialized beam directed to each shoulder. He didn't completely understand the science behind it all, but today, he had noticed a small improvement. Each morning after the treatments, he had been ordered to come to the pool and swim ten laps. If the treatment continued to go well, he'd swim twenty laps each day next week. Reaching the edge of the deep end of the pool, he kicked off his sandals and pulled off his shirt. Stretching just a little, he positioned himself at the edge and dove in.

The door to the pool room silently closed as the newcomer watched Keith dive into the pool. _This is going to be fun_, she thought as she quietly moved to the end of the pool where he would exit. She dropped her sarong to the floor and waited. Her womanly figure was covered by only a few scraps of fabric. She had been told that he'd swim ten laps. She wanted to make her entry in the pool at just the right time. Judging the time to be right, she walked down the steps into the waist-deep water at the shallow end of the pool and positioned herself in front of the wall where he would stop.

Not expecting anyone to be in the pool, least of all this visitor, Keith finished his final lap to the wall by coasting in. His hand reached out to touch the wall, but it wasn't the tile of the pool he felt, but skin. Abruptly moving his hand to the side and standing, he tossed his thick wet hair out of his face. Opening his eyes, he found himself standing only inches from Duchess Mariah.

Mariah's whole body heated up from the casual brush of Keith Kogane's hand. At the Arusian ball, she had wondered what he would look like out of his uniform… well, this was pretty close. She watched the water run from his thick black hair, down his chest. Before he could say or do anything, she reached out and traced the path of a water drop as it ran down his chest and into the water below.

Keith had been stunned to find her in the pool and for a moment didn't do anything. That was, until she started touching him. When her hand moved to continue its journey downward, he grabbed it and brought it out of the water. Unfortunately, this action also pulled her into contact with his body. Feeling her breasts pressing against his chest, he quickly stepped back and dropped her hand. Keith went directly to the stairs and exited the pool, not bothering to see if she had followed or not. Grabbing a towel from the shelf, he wrapped it around himself and then grabbed another to dry his hair. Turning around, he saw she was still in the pool. She was floating on her stomach, legs stretched out behind her, with her head resting on her arms on the side of the pool. He was getting ready to growl out a question when he saw the fabric lying in front of her on the floor. His eyes widened, and he saw her smile.

"Yes, Commander, that is my swimsuit. I've asked to have this pool for the next hour to myself. Why don't you come join me?"

"Duchess, I gave you my answer before. It hasn't changed." Keith skirted the pool, walking near the wall and keeping his eyes away from the duchess. He would get his shirt and shoes and then leave. Thankfully, Allura was in a meeting.

Mariah knew he was heading for his things. Pushing off from the side of the pool, she swam down to the opposite end and waited for him near his clothes. "Well, Keith, I don't usually take no for an answer."

"I'm married."

"So am I."

"I love my wife."

"You can still love your wife. Just share a little of that love with me." She watched him pick up his shirt and pull it over his head. He turned away from her as he did, and she got a full view of his back. She took a loud deep breath when she saw all the scars.

Keith laughed as he heard her sharp intake. "I'm damaged goods anyway. You can find a lot of men without my defects."

As he was slipping on his shoes, she huskily said, "I don't mind your scars at all, in fact, I look forward to kissing each and every one of them."

Shaking his head, he didn't even bother to answer her as he left the room. What would he tell Allura? He had to tell her something. Sighing, he knew he had to tell her all of it. She was going to be royally ticked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple...

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"She said WHAT?!" Allura's high pitched question echoed from the walls of their bedroom.

Keith and Allura had both been tied up for the afternoon with Keith training with Cardin's elite guard and with Allura in diplomatic meetings. Both had returned to their shared room to prepare for the evening's formal dinner.

Keith had waited until Allura was almost ready, and then he had dismissed the maid. He had just finished telling her about most of the pool incident. He hadn't told her about Mariah removing the bathing suit yet or her final comments. He placed his hands on his wife in what he thought was a calming manner. She pushed them off.

"'Share a little of your love?' Really?" Allura was pacing the room like a caged lioness. "I'll share something with her. You can bet on that!"

"Um. There's more." Keith's apprehension was apparent. He had known she was going to be angry, but this was even more than he expected. Hopefully, she would be able to put that famous aristocratic mask back in place in time for the dinner. He really didn't want to make a scene in front of Prince Cardin after all he and Canalor were doing for them.

Allura rounded on him with hands on hips. "More? There's more? What did she do? Strip down in front of you?" When his eyes widened, she turned for the door muttering loudly, "I'm going to wring her neck!"

Hopping up from the bed, Keith placed himself between her and the door. "Let me explain. She took the suit off when I wasn't looking, but I never saw anything. She was in the water." He saw Allura's eyes narrow. He knew she didn't believe that was everything. When she arched her eyebrow at him, he sighed and said, "Yes, there's one more thing." He could hear her foot tapping an irritated tune on the floor while she waited. "Well, when I was putting on my shirt she saw my back and I could tell the scars surprised her. I thought that she was repulsed by them," he paused for a moment as he looked from the necklace on her throat to her eyes. "She told me she would kiss each one of them."

It was a good thing that he had a good grip on her because she almost pulled free of his hands.

"That bit-"

"Allura! Drop it! I walked out on her. I'm sure she got the message." He pulled her into a tight embrace until he felt her relax.

Her voice was calm as she responded, "I'm sure that she didn't." Letting out a sigh at the pleading in his eyes, she said, "Okay. I won't cause a scene, at least not tonight. I just won't have her coming on to you like a dog in heat for the next two weeks."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Keith called the maid back in to finish up Allura's hair and make-up. Allura's regular maid was feeling ill and one of King Rubal's staff was filling in for her. And from the look she gave Keith, it was a good bet that she heard a lot of what was said in the room. _Great_, he thought, _the castle rumor mill will be running at full force for the next couple of weeks_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Keith escorted Allura in to dinner, he looked around for Mariah. It was easy to spot her in her silver strapless dress. It was empire style and fell from just under her breasts to the floor. The silver of the dress set off her tanned skin, dark hair and grey eyes. Keith glanced to his wife and saw that she too had spotted the duchess. Looking over Allura's outfit, he felt that she was the true beauty of the night. Her red taffeta strapless dress hugged her figure from the top to the middle of her hips before flaring out around her. The floral overlay and beading only accented her beauty. Her hair was pulled back from her face, but was left loose and gathered under her left ear. Garnet earrings and a small garnet and sapphire tiara sat atop her head.

All eyes turned to the most famous couple in the quadrant. Keith thought the attention was all for Allura. What he didn't realize was that they made a striking couple together just as they did all those months ago. His military dress uniform complimented her dress and showed off his athletic body.

Thanks to the seating arrangement, Keith managed to keep Allura and Mariah apart before and during the meal. After the meal, Keith went to Prince Cardin. He felt that with over a week remaining in their stay, he would need help in keeping the women apart as much as possible. Asking Prince Cardin for a private word, he and the prince stepped to the side of the room. Before Keith could speak, Prince Cardin raised his hand.

"Commander, if this is about my sister, let me apologize. I asked her not to come, but my father invited her to stay after she asked him. I know that she still has a crush on you, and I apologize for any awkwardness that may come from her being here."

Keith looked at Prince Cardin. "Awkwardness? Um, Prince Cardin, she took off her bikini while I was at the rehab pool and she says she wants to kiss my scars. I think I can safely say that we've moved beyond awkwardness." He was rewarded by the prince's eyes widening to their maximum. Keith watched as the prince twice tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "You don't have to say anything, Prince Cardin. I just ask that you speak to your sister and keep her away from myself and my wife as much as possible."

"Of course, Commander. And I'm… I'm very sorry for the incident with my sister."

"Well, if you want to avoid an intergalactic incident, keep her away from us. I'm afraid that my wife will only have so much patience with Mariah."

"Understood… Commander, I'm afraid we're a little too late."

Keith looked over his shoulder and saw Allura approaching Mariah. "Damn it. Let's move in that direction, Prince."

Not stopping for small talk, both men moved over to the women. Arriving at her side, Keith realized that they hadn't had the chance to say much to each other as there were other guests around them. However, Allura was shooting ion darts from her eyes at the duchess. Smiling at the guests, he said, "I'm sorry to steal my wife away, but it is time for us to turn in for the evening." The guests nodded and smiled. He was grateful when Mariah didn't say anything.

Smiling at people as Keith led her from the room, she spoke to him through gritted teeth. "I was being nice."

Nodding at people who spoke to him on the way out, he replied, "Only because there were others around."

Shrugging her shoulders, she simply replied, "Perhaps." Her mind was swirling with thoughts of putting the pushy duchess in her place. There was a ball in their honor coming up at the mid-point of their stay. This ball would be a lot different than the last. She would make sure that everyone knew that Keith was hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple...

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The rest of the week went without incident as Allura and Keith followed their routines of treatments and negotiations. Mariah kept her distance and they were pleased with how things were going as they readied for the ball in their honor.

Keith looked at Allura with pride as she stood from her vanity table and walked across the room to take his arm. She was wearing a dark blue asymmetrical Grecian style gown. The dark fabric was gathered at her right shoulder with an ancient diamond broach pinned there. From her shoulder, the material molded to her body until it reached slightly below her waist and then fell to the floor. Diamond pendant earrings and a small diamond tiara completed her accessories. Keith reached out and touched a tendril of her hair that had been pulled from the upsweep to lie on her shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight. I know that everyone at the ball will think I'm the luckiest guy in the universe."

Allura smiled back at her husband. She knew that he might think she would be the center of attention, but he would have a lot of admirers as well.

Holding out his arm, he asked, "Shall we go, my Queen?"

Taking his arm and smiling, she replied, "Yes. I think we should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they waited at the ballroom entrance, Allura thought back on how different this introduction would be compared to the last ball. They would be introduced as Queen Allura Altaire Kogane and Prince Consort Keith Kogane of planet Arus. When they danced the first dance this time, Keith wouldn't be expected to leave her to her royal duties, but be able to stay and be at her side. A radiant smile shone on her face as they were introduced and entered the room. Eyes turned to the young, happy couple. It seemed to all there that a fairy tale had indeed happened on Arus with a happily ever after.

That is, all but to one rather irritated duchess. Mariah watched them enter and saw the look of love and happiness on their faces. Snatching a drink off of a serving tray that passed her, she downed the drink in one long swallow. Both her brother and father had reprimanded her for her behavior with the prince consort. Setting the glass on a nearby table, she studied the waltzing couple. It looked like Keith really did love the Queen of Arus. Mariah thought that Keith had only married her because of what it would do for him and the position it would give him. After all, that is why she had married the duke – to have her own wealth and continued sphere of influence. She had backed off from Keith and she planned to lay low for now, but she would try one more time before the prince consort left for Arus.

Several hours later, she approached Keith and Allura. "Your Majesties."

Allura's voice was aloof as she acknowledged her. "Duchess Mariah." Looking around, Allura innocently asked, "Is the duke here with you tonight?"

Gritting her teeth slightly, Mariah said, "Unfortunately, no. He had important business to attend to on our home estate." Looking over to Keith, she said, "At the last ball, you were on security detail and couldn't dance with me. I was wondering if you would consent to a dance tonight."

Keith was getting ready to refuse her when Allura laughed.

"It is wonderful to have Keith at my side and away from security detail for once." Pulling on Keith's arm slightly so he bent down, she whispered into his ear, "I don't want any of these old gossips thinking that I'm afraid to let you go from my side. I trust you."

Keith smiled at her as he straightened and looked at Mariah. "I'd be delighted to dance with you, your Grace." Seeing the slight look of surprise on her face, Keith offered his arm to Mariah. Moving gracefully into the group of dancers, he asked her, "Surprised that I agreed to your dance offer?"

"Slightly. I supposed you didn't tell her what happened at the pool after all?"

"Oh, no. I told her. It's just that she knows I love her and dancing with you is just a dance."

Not willing to let it go, she said, "Well, at the last ball, I said that I would enjoy being in your arms and here we are."

Tisking at her, Keith smiled as he spun her around quickly. "Come now, Mariah, I think we both know that you weren't talking about being in my arms dancing."

Lilting laughter greeted his ears. "Touché, Commander." Then she lowered her voice as the music drew to a close. "You haven't left yet. There's still time."

Keith didn't take offense. In fact, he would have been surprised if she hadn't made some kind of innuendo. He walked her over to her father King Rubal because he didn't want to chance Mariah saying something to tick off Allura when things were going well. As he turned to take his leave of the king, King Rubal said, "Prince Keith, I'd like for you to meet Cardin and Mariah's mother, Queen Lorel."

Keith bowed low. "My Queen, I didn't realize that you had returned from the northern territories."

"My work there with the rebuilding from the earthquake is going quite well. I decided to make a quick trip back here so that I could participate in the ball and meet the couple that Dr. Canalor praises so greatly."

Inclining his head, Keith responded, "I am very pleased you could make it back, Queen Lorel. As for Dr. Canalor's ravings, well, he may have given us too many accolades. It is he that we should praise."

Mariah watched the banter with curiosity. Her mother was up to something.

"Perhaps, Prince Keith. I'll withhold my final judgment until I know you better." Glancing over Keith's shoulder she saw that another waltz was beginning. "To help me with my determination, would you mind dancing with me?"

Merriment lit Keith's eyes. "Of course, your Highness."

Taking his extended hand, she followed him onto the floor with many couples parting to let the queen move to the center. As they began the dance, she noted that he had a strong hold and was precise in his movements. Perhaps he was not the most graceful of dancers, but he was a wonderful partner.

Smiling at her, he said, "I know. I'm not the best, but you would be surprised at how much I've improved."

Laughing at him, she said, "I think you are doing quite well." Glancing from her daughter to Queen Allura she added, "I think I know at least two other ladies who enjoy dancing with you quite a bit."

Keith felt heat move up his neck to his checks and could only pray that it wasn't a bright red. What did she know about Mariah's flirting?

Seeing the slight flush on his face, she laughed some more. "It's okay, Prince Keith, I know that my daughter has been quite taken with you for at least a year. And now that I have met you, I can see why."

Eyes widening, Keith thought, _This can't be happening. PLEASE don't let her flirt with me too._

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, she playfully tapped him on the arm. "Come now, Keith, I'm old enough to be your mother. Plus," she paused and glanced over at King Rubal, "I am in love with my husband, as old fashioned as that sounds."

A genuine radiant smile spread across Keith's face.

Even though she loved Rubal, the smile that Keith Kogane just flashed her made her a little weak in the knees. No wonder Mariah was pursuing him.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Queen Lorel. I understand completely, because I'm in love with my wife." He had whispered it in her ear as he pulled her close.

Being held in his arms so tightly, the queen's heart fluttered. Thank goodness he hadn't held Mariah like that. Looking at him a little sadly, she said, "I'm sorry that my daughter has made things difficult for you. Unfortunately, she decided to marry for wealth and position, instead of love. Now she pays the price by indulging in meaningless affairs."

Not knowing what to say, Keith remained quiet.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I just wanted to let you know that Rubal, Cardin, and I will not be offended if you, or your wife, put Mariah in her place for her forwardness." Looking around, she saw that the other couples were leaving the floor. "Our dance is now over. Would you mind escorting me back to the king?"

"Of course not."

After leaving the queen with her husband, Keith made his way back to Allura. Queen Lorel was a surprise. He appreciated her candor about Mariah. It was just sad to him that Mariah had chosen money and station above love. Seeing Allura before him and the love in her eyes, he was thankful that his wife hadn't made that choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful Voltron characters. *Sigh* I do own Dr. Canalor, and the royalty of Farnell.

**Beta:** Dawn! And thanks for the assist at the end of the chapter. ; - )

**Rating/Setting:** T Rating. Setting is in my Mistletoe/Valentine DotU setting. It is story number? hmmm, M/V, Hidden Hearts, Retaliation, Unbroken, Ready to Engage, and now Duchess. So story number 6 in this arc. Whew! Can be read as a stand alone, but things will make more sense if you at least read at least a couple... For once, I don't already have the next installment named and written. My profile page will have my stories and their order if you need help finding what is next. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

There was only a day left in their stay and during the last week, Keith had been training with some of Cardin's elite guards. Dr. Canalor had given him the okay to do these trainings. He indicated that as long as he didn't train for hours at a time, the workouts wouldn't interfere with the treatments. They would actually give Keith an idea of whether things were improving or not. Today had been his last treatment and his shoulders felt great. Dr. Canalor had been right about the treatment's effectiveness.

With his treatment done for the day, it was now his chance to train. This was his last day to spar with the guard and as Keith emerged from the changing room, he realized he was going to miss it. He would ask Cardin if some of the guard could come to Arus some time to help train with the rest of the team. Looking around, he could tell that everyone was already out and waiting. Keith was dressed only in the tight-fitting MMA style shorts he liked to wear for these workouts and the fingerless gloves. Most of the other soldiers had opted for similarly styled shorts, so he didn't feel out of place. He also didn't worry about his scars since these were soldiers and they understood.

Moving to the training ring, he provided some instruction on a couple of new moves and then had the soldiers try the moves on each other. He himself learned a new move used in their style of martial arts. Keith was always looking for something new to try on Lance, and this was great ammo for him to have. At the end of the training session, Keith wondered which one of the guards would challenge him today.

At the end of a training session they had had earlier in the week, a guard asked if he could go round with Keith. Not batting an eye, Keith had said, "Sure. I don't mind." He had only done five minute rounds since the last thing he wanted to do was go to dinner with a black eye. He had come close a couple of times to getting one. He understood that they wanted a shot at him. Keith had a rep for fighting and there was always someone who wanted to take down the guy on top. After all, it was his nature too.

Keith smiled as he surveyed the group and said, "Okay, so which one of you is it today?" So far, none of them had beaten him. He had TKOed one guy, and two other guys tapped out. The other three had lasted, but Keith would have outscored them in a real match. Today he figured it would be Arn; he wasn't surprised as the big man stepped forward. Arn wasn't as big as Hunk, but he was two inches taller than Keith and muscular. Arn was built for stamina and hard hitting. Keith would be faster, but if Arn landed a solid hit or took Keith to the mat… well, it could be over.

Signaling the guard at the bell, he said, "Let's get it goin'!" The bell sounded and the opponents squared off.

Allura quietly entered the gym from an upstairs entrance on the balcony just as Keith was finishing the training with the guys. Having finished the last of her negotiations, she wanted to see her husband in action and see how his shoulders were. As much as she had enjoyed the trip and all that it had done for Keith and Arus, she would be glad to go home tomorrow. Looking at the gym floor below, she smiled as Keith joked around with the guys. He really was okay after everything that had happened to him. As he took to the ring, Allura saw the door to the gym open. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized Mariah. The bell sounded and she turned her attention back to Keith. She would deal with Mariah later.

Arn was really good. Keith knew that the Farnell guards had been slowly working up to their best man. Each day they would learn a little more about how Keith fought and his tactics. Today they would put everything they learned about him to good use.

Well, the commander had been studying them, too. Arn was more of a boxer, which wasn't Keith's style but he would use it to his advantage. Tagging Keith with a few body shots, Arn thought he was getting the upper hand. But then Keith did a couple of quick body shots to Arn's core, and then it looked like Keith missed with a left hook. Arn, seeing what he thought was an opening to hit Keith in the back, stepped forward. Keith however, had set him up as he spun using his momentum from the hook. The back of Keith's right fist hit Arn in the side of the head in a move called a spinning back fist. His opponent fell to the floor and Keith dropped in a mounted position on top of him. He was ready to continue the fight when he pulled back. Arn was out. TKO. Even though their friend had been knocked out, the guards cheered Keith. The fight had only been three minutes. Keith and the others helped Arn get up and moving.

Jumping silently up and down, Allura looked with pride on her husband. She moved toward the stairway as the men began to clear from the room. Keith was standing outside the ring talking to one guard and pulling off his gloves. As she was going down the stairs, she saw Mariah move over to stand behind Keith.

Sensing someone behind him, Keith turned and saw Mariah. Not even acknowledging her, Keith went back to his conversation. However, he could see that Len was nervous about Mariah's presence.

Finally fed up with the inattention, Mariah said authoritatively, "Guard, leave us please."

Len looked to Keith who nodded. Len would have to put up with the duchess after he left, and he didn't want to cause any trouble for the young man. Turning to face Mariah, Keith saw Allura approaching them. "Crap."

"Excuse me, Commander?" Mariah had her arms crossed over her chest and a pouting look on her face. "It doesn't matter." Her eyes moved slowly over his body before stopping at his eyes. She noticed that he was smiling. Unsure of why, she asked seductively, "I see you're smiling, Keith. Does that me you've decided you like my proposition after all? Are you interested in having some fun with me before you leave tomorrow?"

Mariah had taken one step toward Keith when she was rooted to the spot by Allura's voice. "And what proposition would that be, Duchess?" Allura's voice was low and intense.

Turning with a smile, Mariah said, "Oh, Queen Allura, I had just asked Keith about visiting our equipment production facility." Mariah saw Keith move by her to stand next to Allura.

Keeping her eyes on Mariah, Allura asked, "Is that what her _proposition_ was, Keith?"

Reaching out to get a firm grasp on his wife's arm, he said, "No. That wasn't it at all. I believe that it was along the same line as her other propositions." He felt her move forward and held her arm tighter. Leaning over to her ear, he said, "Allura, no intergalactic scene please. We only have one more day here." Keith felt slightly hypocritical saying that; he would punch the lights out of any guy who propositioned Allura. But then, she was queen and after it was over, she would probably regret it. He felt Allura relax a little.

Allura knew that Keith was right, but the smug look forming on Mariah's face needed to be wiped off. She looked up at Keith and smiled sweetly. "Let me go Keith. I promise not to kick her ass… well, at least not yet."

Smiling, he let go of her arm. Allura advanced toward Mariah slowly.

The smug look was gone from Mariah's face as she took a step back from the advancing queen.

Allura stopped and looked her up and down. Her voice was intense as she spoke to the cringing duchess. "He has trained me to fight just like you saw." Allura took another step forward and Mariah stepped back.

"Are you going to hit me?!" The Duchess asked, her tone frightened.

Allura stepped around the duchess and moved toward a practice dummy used in boxing and kick boxing. Allura kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket to the floor, leaving her in a cami and loose-fitting capri pants.

Mariah glanced to Keith and asked, "What is she doing?"

His eyes were full of pride and love as he answered her. "She is going to show you what could happen if you keep propositioning me."

Mariah looked back to see Allura deliver several punches and kicks to the dummy. The dummy was swaying with each of her powerful blows. Mariah swallowed hard as Allura ended with a spinning roundhouse kick that hit the dummy on the side of the head. The dummy tilted precariously before righting itself.

Calmly, Allura slipped on her shoes and shrugged into her jacket as she walked back to the duchess and Keith. Moving to stand beside Keith, she turned to Mariah. "If you don't want to end up with a fight on your hands, BACK OFF. NOW." Lowering her voice and taking on what Keith liked to call her 'royal tone,' she continued. "Do you understand?"

Mariah could barely whisper, "Yes." She was almost speechless at the display of fighting skills that the queen had displayed. Turning to leave, she stopped when Allura continued to speak.

"Did you know that I went to Doom to bring him home?" Allura waited for Mariah to nod yes. "I went because I was willing to fight and kill for him. Keep that in mind, sister." With that, she turned to take Keith's arm, dismissing Mariah in more ways than one as they walked toward the locker room.

Keith couldn't stop smiling as he looked down at his lovely but spirited wife. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Allura looked up at him and asked, "Why?"

Stopping her and running a finger down her jaw line, he huskily whispered, "The way you fight for me."

"Oh," was all she could muster at the fire she saw in his eyes. She smiled as they started walking again.

While he would have enjoyed seeing Mariah get what was coming to her in a smack-down, he knew the fight would be completely one-sided. Allura's display worked just as well. Thinking about it, she could have held some of the training that he had done during the week if she had wanted to. However, she had had diplomatic things to do. Looking over, he saw that Allura's smile had turned to a frown. "What?"

"Has she been coming here every day?"

"No. This was the first time. She knows we're leaving and just had to proposition me one more time." He saw that she was still irritated by Mariah's behavior. "You know, I think after your last comments and that totally awesome display, she'll think twice before doing it again." Keith smiled as he said it, remembering the look on Mariah's face. She definitely had no wish to tangle with Allura.

Throwing one last glance over her shoulder, she saw that Mariah was gone. "Well, I don't plan on seeing her any time soon." Putting her full focus back on her husband and one of the original reasons she came to the gym, Allura asked, "So today was your last treatment. What do you think?"

In answer, Keith swept her up in his arms, lifting her up from under her knees and arms so that he was carrying her in front of him.

"Oh, Keith, you shouldn't!" He hadn't been able to carry her like this without pain since his return.

Smiling he leaned down to kiss her full on the mouth. "Oh yes, I should. Dr. Canalor was right. I'm at least 99% back. We're good to go back tomorrow as scheduled."

Squealing, Allura hugged his neck tightly. She didn't care that she had on fancy clothes and that he was sweaty. He had just given her wonderful news.

As she hugged his neck, he whispered, "Perhaps I should carry you to our room, my Queen. I'd like to see to you try a few moves on me… see if you can take me down?"

Allura pulled back to see the passion blazing in his eyes. She continued to hug him and whispered back, "I think that's a marvelous idea, my Prince." Nipping at his ear, she added, "I'm sure I can get you to submit." Hearing him make a low growl, she snuggled against him and contemplated just what she would do to her husband. Yes, the trip to Farnell had been so very worth the hassle….


End file.
